Six Feet Under
by Hitokiri-Sesshomaru
Summary: When two Dectectives are assigned to investigate a suicide case, they find what looks like typical symptoms of a kid who would kill himself. Upon closer inspection they find there's much more than meets the eye, and get pulled into more either expected.
1. Prologe

**It's official you guys, I'm back! I really apologize for keeping you 'effects of soda' fans waiting. I expect to have a new chapter up on that story within a week or s o. I really needed a little hiatus, so you'll have to forgive me. Now, on to this story. I have big plans for this one, and I hope that you guys like it. I want to make much more developed characters with a good storyline. Please review and tell me what you think of this.**

_Prologue_

I stood on the railing, 17 stories above the hard concrete. The metal felt cool on my bare feet. I looked below to see cars zooming by on the black asphalt, lights glowing brightly in the dark night. The only thing keeping me from plunging to my death was my hand resting on the side of the massive building.

I swallowed hard, and brushed a few strands of wild hair behind my ear. The wind was cool, average for a mid-September night. I thought about the Christmas I would never get to see this year; all the people happily singing carols and enjoying their families. How all the shopkeepers would have their shops brightly decorated with blinking lights and toys up in the shop windows to attract all the little eyes.

I shook myself out of the memories and swallowed again. Despite these memories, they did not give life enough meaning for me to continue to carry it out. I gently raised my hand from its resting place.

I lifted my feet off the railing and gracefully stepped into the nothingness that lay before me. The wind whistled in my ears as I took in one of my final breaths and accepted my fate. The fate that I had chosen for myself. For me, there was no other way out.

**I haven't decided whether to keep it in this person or not. It just depends. You shall not find out who this is until Chapter 1! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And thus chapter 1 begins! Enjoy! (also, this is NOT a SessxKag)**

Sesshomaru sat on the couch, upside down, flipping through various television programs that happened to be on. "Man," he though to himself, "I would kill for some ice cream." The phone rang, surprising him to such an extent that he fell off the couch, hitting his head on the carpet. "What." He said into the receiver. "We have a case." It was his co-worker, Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "Don't take it out on me." He made a talking head with his hand and silently mocked her. "I'm sorry!" She said. "I must have been interrupting the Jerry Springer special!"

"I WAS NOT WATCHING JERRY SPRINGER!"

"Ha Ha Ha, you think you could convince me that easily?"

"Whatever. So, where is it that you're sending me to at..." He looked at his watch. "1:00 in the morning?"

"That huge apartment building over by the bank."

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Won't expect you until you show's over!"

The line went dead before he had a chance to say something. He picked up his jacket and walked out of the apartment grumbling, headed for his car.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Sesshomaru, "we have a suicide case".

"Exactly." Replied Kagome. "So far, all we know is that the police received a call about a half an hour ago from a bystander who saw the boy jump."

"Do we know who this kid is?"

"No. He didn't have an ID on him, and it's our job to go into the apartment and investigate."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

The two went into the building and headed or the elevator, which, all in all, did not look too trustworthy.

"What exactly do you expect to find?" she asked. He pondered for a moment, as the elevator continued to make its slow trek up the probably rotting and rusting shaft. It wasn't like him to have any premonitions about what was going to be in the places yet to be inspected. "I don't know." Sesshomaru finally said. "It could be anything. I don't even know for sure if this boy actually committed suicide or not. From as high up as he was, it would be easy to misjudge what was actually happening, and would also make it very easy for a possible killer to just take him out without much worry of being seen. We won't know anything for sure until actually get inside. And even then, we still might not learn just what we want right off the bat."

Kagome seemed fairly satisfied with his explanation. "It's just, since I'm so new here I was a little nervous as to what might turn up on my first suicide case." Sesshomaru seemed indifferent and gave a small nod. Just about that time the elevator finally made it up to the 17th floor and both detectives stepped out into the hallway. It reminded Kagome of a beach hotel, the way it was an open area and you could feel the wind coming through. But, there was something about this place that she didn't have much of a liking for. It was hard to place and she tried her best to ignore it, in order to avoid potential embarrassment from her coworker.

"This is it, room 1716." Sesshomaru said, turning the key and opening the door. They stepped inside what appeared to be a normal apartment. However, the butterfly feeling was still in the pit of Kagome's stomach, even worse than it was before. Sesshomaru appeared to be as cool and collected as ever. _"Geez, doesn't this guy ever get nervous?"_ "Kagome." She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, since she had been so absorbed in her own thoughts. "I'll take a look at the kitchen, and you can inspect some of the other rooms."

"Sure." She managed to reply as she walked into a nearby room. Sesshomaru turned and began to examine the counter. The thing that seemed a little disturbing was the huge chef's knife sitting out. It looked like it had not been used recently, for whatever sick purposes this kid could think of. Other than that, everything appeared average; an empty pizza box, a plate with a half eaten piece from the box on it, and a pen probably used to write a check. Turning around toward the fridge, he put on some of those irritating plastic gloves so as not to leave any of his own fingerprints on anything. There was a video tape on the counter. Upon closer inspection, he found it unlabeled. Sesshomaru carefully picked it up and started to make his way to the other side of the room where the VHS player was, until he heard Kagome gasp in the next room.

He found her without much trouble, staring into a room with an open door. He looked inside himself to see that she had located the bedroom. The walls were covered with incoherent writings and various geometric designs that looked like templates for a ceremony of some sort. On the floor there was a sole design that was much more intricate than the rest and had the word "DEAF" written in the very center.

Kagome stood at the door in shock and refused to come inside the room at all. The only thing in there was the bed, no furniture, no nothing. This place felt so different than anywhere she had ever been before. It made her truly terrified. She could hardly believe that Sesshomaru was in there inspecting it. He appeared to be in deep thought. _"Does he know what some of this means? Does he recognize something?"_ Sesshomaru leaned down and touched whatever was used to make the markings, and rubbed his fingers together. "This has all been made with human blood." He stated with a tone that seemed indifferent, but had a hint of fear. "This one here in the middle was made recently, since it still rubs off a little." Kagome turned around, and wanted to pass out. He got up and walked toward her. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. "I'll be fine." She said shakily.

"Okay, just tell me if it gets to be too much." Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru went back into the room and again began examining. There was a closet in the corner, and he opened it cautiously. There were no clothes in it, and just like the rest of the room, the walls were stark white. On the center wall were pictures of what could only be described as one's interpretation of hell. There were images of people being slaughtered, women and children, among the other things that he couldn't even begin to describe with words.

He wanted to close the doors, but something kept him holding them open, staring at the haunting images as they were being etched into his mind as he stood there. He finally shut the doors, and leaned against the doors as if to keep out a terrible monster that would surely break out if he dared to move away, only to find out that he was leaning against the writings of a dead man, transcribed in blood.

He jumped to the center of the room, trying to get away from the feeling that a sinister presence was waiting in the dark reached of the bedroom just waiting to murder him and use his blood to complete the puzzle of the mysterious wall writings that a mad man had begun. He looked down, only to realize that he was standing on the largest of all the drawings and it was being rubbed off onto the bottom of his shoes for him to carry with him. Sesshomaru ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, startling Kagome. "We need to leave now; it's getting to be late. I'll call you after I get up tomorrow morning and we can meet back up here and continue our investigation." His voice was a little shaky, as he tried to gain back his composure. "Okay." Replied Kagome. _"I think this is going to be a long night."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

**Wasn't that wonderful? (Haha). That was incredibly fun to write, and a lot longer than I expected. Now that I have a clearer idea of the plot of the story, I updated the summer in order to attract more readers. Now, please review :D **


End file.
